The present invention relates to a novel electronic device or, more particularly, to an electronic device having a membrane of a specific polymeric material as the functional element which behaves as a non-linear resistor.
Most of conventional electronic devices are built with an inorganic material for the functional element which unavoidably is affected by water or moisture so that the devices fail to work in water. Further, most of conventional resistors behave as a linear resistance element of which the electric current passing therethrough is proportional to the voltage applied between the electrodes there of. On the other hand, it is desired in the art to develop a non-linear resistance element of which the resistance depends on the electric current or applied voltage or depends on the scanning velocity of the electric current or applied voltage and the current-voltage curve exhibits a phenomenon of hysteresis. In recent years, furthermore, it is desired to develop biocomputers and biosensors on the base of the rapidly progressing researches for molecular devices and biochemical devices working in a mechanism quite different from that of conventional electronic devices.